


A Lover’s Caress

by hopefulwriter27



Category: The Lair
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulwriter27/pseuds/hopefulwriter27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One wants it, the other doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lover’s Caress

**Author's Note:**

> warning: there’s rape

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fanfiction](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/fanfiction), [nc-17](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/nc-17), [the lair](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/the%20lair)  
  
---|---  
  
_ **A Lover's Caress- THE LAIR** _

Title: A Lover’s Caress

Rating: NC-17 

Summary: One wants it, the other doesn’t. 670 words

Disclaimer: The characters aren’t mine. They are way too pretty.

Notes: warning: there’s rape

He didn’t want the tears, but there were there so he tasted them. They were sweet. He kissed away each drop as it fell, making the man beneath him cry harder. The sounds of the younger man’s cries made his insides clench tight; he didn’t particular like the feeling. In effort to stem the tears he kissed the rosy-pink lips softly. He groaned at their taste, and ran his tongue along the man’s bottom lip. The mouth below his didn’t open; he moved his left hand under the wavy-blonde hair and put more pressure into his kiss. Victory. The inside of his beloved’s mouth was sweeter than his tears.

            He pulled out of the kiss to look down at his beautiful apprentice. Breath-taking. With a thought he banished their clothes and aligned his body so that his hardening erection brushed against Kevin’s. The other man was still soft. With a frown he put more effort into his rubbing and bent his head down once more to kiss those lovely lips. His kissed moved from lips to neck and he began sucking and nipping lightly at the sun-kissed area. He quickly made his way from neck to collar bone, and then to a pretty nipple. The suction on the nipple caused it to rise and he moaned when the nub harden in his mouth. A noise above him and he glance up at his beloved’s face. His eyes were slammed shut and his face tense. Another glance down to where their members met showed that Kevin was still not enjoying this enough.

            “Shh, my beloved, I will make you feel so good.” He gently turned Kevin onto his stomach and placed a pillow beneath his hips. The sight of his perfectly formed ass cheeks made his mouth water. “Such beauty.” He bent down to nip at one baby-soft cheek, then the other. This only whetted his appetite and using his hands to reveal Kevin’s sweet, little hole, he leaned forward gave a long lick. He felt Kevin stiffen under him and smiled for he knew how good a tongue could feel. He went back to work and began with more licks around the outside of the hole. Eventually, he started thrusting his tongue into the widening muscle. He couldn’t get enough.

            When his patience ran out, he worked two fingers inside along with his tongue. After a few minutes, when he deemed the hole ready for him, he slicked himself up and pushed the head of his erection in. The heat and tightness almost overwhelmed him, but he was master here and he waited for Kevin’s body to adjust to his girth. Once inside his blonde-haired angel, he lost his ‘cool’ as this generation would say and his hands gripped the hips below him and his own began a fast-pace movement towards ecstasy. The room echoed his harsh pants. Kevin made no sound, but his deep breathes could be seen by the movements of his body.  As he neared his completion he wanted his lover to join him, and reached a hand underneath the body he was lugging into, and to his surprise found nothing but a soft piece of flesh moving with the force of thrusts. Despite his surprise he was too far gone to stop, and with once last forward motion emptied himself into the sweet opening gripping him.

            He pulled out and ran a hand down the still arched back of the body on the bed. He went to the bathroom to get a wet washcloth to clean himself and Kevin with. When he came back to the bed Kevin was laying curled up on his side. The bed dipped when he laid across from his recent intimate partner, and caressed his face then handed him the washcloth. Kevin took it without comment and wiped his body down. The man spoke.

“You didn’t come.”

The young man responded. “You aren’t Toby. I don’t love you.”

“No, I’m Ambrosius, and you will.” 

 


End file.
